The present invention relates to puller devices generally, and more particularly to devices for pulling automotive pitman arms. The present invention also relates to methods for pulling automotive pitman arms.
Various puller devices have been utilized over the years to remove articles mounted in surrounding relationship around an interiorly disposed object. For example, pullers have been utilized to extricate such items as various pulleys, gears, bearings, and specific automotive parts such as differential bearings, bushings, pulleys, and pitman arms. Such pulling devices have a wide array of applications, but have particular usage in machinery or automotive applications.
In general, pullers of various designs effectuate a common functionality. In many cases, typical pullers operate by simultaneously pulling on the surrounding articles to be extracted and bearing or xe2x80x9cpushingxe2x80x9d against the interiorly disposed object. A common technique for providing this simultaneous pulling and pushing dynamic is to utilize a pulling frame which grasps a rearward surface of the article to be extracted, and a pushing device disposed substantially centrally within the pulling frame to bear against the interiorly disposed stationary object. The pushing device is positioned relative to the pulling frame such that a user may axially move the pushing device with respect to the pulling frame. In many instances, the pushing device is a threaded rod that is threadably received through an aperture in the pulling frame, such that rotation of the threaded rod axially moves the rod in a respective direction toward or away from the article to be extracted. Typically, the user rotates the threaded rod to axially move the rod into a bearing or pushing relationship with the interiorly disposed object, while positioning the pulling or grasping frame on a rearward surface on the article to be extracted. Continued rotation of the threaded rod causes the pulling frame to move in a direction opposite of the threaded rod axial motion, such that the article to be removed axially moves with respect to the interiorly disposed object. In such a manner, articles may be xe2x80x9cpulledxe2x80x9d from surrounding relationship with interiorly disposed objects.
A variety of puller device configurations are employed for particular applications. Typically, puller frame configurations are adapted for use in particular pulling applications. For example, the puller frame may include hinge opposing jaws, or adjustable width jaws, wherein the jaws generally comprise opposing parallel arms forming a jaw. In some applications, the puller frame may include a semi-circular or circular pulling surface for transmitting force against the articles to be extracted. In still other pulling applications, the pulling frame may comprise a fixed dimension jaw having parallel and opposed gripping arms fixedly attached to the frame base.
A particular pulling application pertinent to the present invention is the pulling of automotive pitman arms. Several puller frame configurations have been utilized in pitman arm pullers to date. Pitman arm pullers presently used include semi-conical housings utilizing semi-circular pulling surfaces, dual-arm adjustable width jaws, and fixed dimension dual arm jaws. Fixed-dimension puller frame jaws typically reflect desired strength and durability characteristics necessary for relatively heavy duty pulling applications. In particular, pitman arms exposed to environmental conditions over extended periods of time may become corroded, and therefore difficult to remove. In such situations, a relatively heavy duty and durable puller device is desired. Thus, heavy duty fixed-dimension jaw puller frames are desirable for pulling automotive pitman arms.
Pitman arm pullers in use today, however, utilize a pushing device, typically a threaded rod, that is threaded through a respective aperture in the puller frame, wherein the threaded rod has an integral nut for rotating the threaded rod external from the puller frame. For example, common puller devices utilize a threaded rod threaded through a base structure of the puller frame, wherein the threaded rod may be actuated at a location external to the jaws of the puller frame. Such positioning of the integral nut requires actuation of the threaded rod at a position external to the puller frame jaws.
In many automotive pitman arm pulling applications, the pitman arms are positioned in relatively compact environments. For example, many automotive pitman arms are positioned such that one or more parts must be removed before access to the pitman arm is possible. The difficulty in access to the pitman arm is primarily due to the fact that the threaded rod (pushing means) of typical puller devices extend outwardly from the puller frame, thereby increasing the space required to correctly position the puller frame on or around the article to be pulled. In many cases, an entire assembly including the pitman arm must be removed from the automobile prior to extracting the pitman arm from the assembly. Often times, such assembly removal requires disassembly of power steering fluid lines from the steering box, which adds significantly to the time and effort need to extract the pitman arm. Such disassembly and removal of parts to access the pitman arm is necessary due to the external configurational nature of the actuation means on the threaded rod.
Therefore, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a puller apparatus for pulling articles in compact environments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a puller apparatus which is sized and configured to extract automotive pitman arms positioned in compact environments.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a puller apparatus that is sized and configured to extract automotive pitman arms without first removing or disassembling surrounding parts.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved puller apparatus incorporating a pushing means having an actuation means disposed within the jaws of the puller frame.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a puller apparatus utilizing a threaded rod as a pushing means having an integral nut disposed on a proximal portion of the threaded rod, within the jaws of the puller frame.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a puller apparatus incorporating a pushing means having an actuation means immediately adjacent a pressure tip used to transmit pushing forces on an object around which the article to be pulled is mounted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a puller apparatus incorporating a pushing means having an actuation means with a pressure tip formed integrally thereon, which pressure tip transmits pushing force to an object around which the article to be pulled is mounted.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a threaded rod for use in a puller apparatus, which threaded rod has an actuation means proximal to the object around which the article to be pulled is mounted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a puller apparatus sized and configured to allow a user to actuate a threaded rod at a position within the jaws of the puller frame.
By means of the present invention, the efficiency for pulling various articles mounted in surrounding relationship around an interiorly disposed object is greatly enhanced. Through the utilization of the puller apparatus of the present invention, articles such as automotive pitman arms may be more easily accessed and removed. In essence, the user of the present invention may directly pull certain articles, including automotive pitman arms, in relatively compact environments without first removing extraneous parts. The puller apparatus of the present invention incorporates a pushing means disposed in a pulling frame, which pushing means includes an actuation means disposed within the confines of the puller frame on a portion of the pushing means proximal to the interiorly disposed object. In such a manner, the user may actuate the pushing means at a location within the puller frame, thereby eliminating the necessity of having access space surrounding the puller frame.
In a particular embodiment of the present invention, the improved puller apparatus includes a puller frame having a base and at least one outstanding arm extending therefrom, wherein the arm has an inwardly extending gripping projection for transmitting pulling force to an article being pulled, and the base having an aperture extending therethrough, which aperture is sized and configured to threadably receive a threaded rod therein. The threaded rod, which acts as a pushing means, preferably includes an actuation means disposed at a portion of the rod proximal to the article being pulled. The actuation means is preferably configured to impart pushing force directly upon the relatively stationary interiorly disposed object around which the article to be pulled is mounted.
The puller apparatus preferably incorporates a plurality of upstanding arms, and more particularly, two generally opposing arms. In some embodiments, the upstanding arms include recessed portions to allow improved access to the actuation means by engaging tools.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the actuation means includes a pressure tip formed integrally with the actuation means for operably transmitting pushing force against the interiorly disposed object.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the puller apparatus includes a substantially u-shaped frame having a base and a plurality of gripping arms extending substantially perpendicularly from opposing ends of the base, wherein the gripping arms extend in substantially parallel relationship with one another, and respective ends of the gripping arms which are distal from the base include inwardly disposed gripping projections extending substantially toward one another. The base preferably includes an aperture formed therein, which aperture forms an open channel extending between an upper and a lower surface of the base, the aperture being sized and configured to receive pushing means therein, which pushing means includes an actuation means disposed on a proximal portion thereof at a position within the u-shaped frame, such that actuation of the actuation means axially moves the pushing means with respect to the base.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, pushing means are provided for use in a puller apparatus, wherein the pushing means includes a distal end and an opposed proximal end, with the proximal end having an actuation means disposed thereon. The actuation means preferably includes a pressure tip extending from an upper surface thereof. The pushing means is adapted to be disposed in an aperture in the pulling frame such that actuation of the actuation means causes axial motion in the pushing means, whereby the pressure tip moves coaxially with the pushing means to bear against a stationary object around which an article to be pulled is mounted. In more preferred embodiments, the pushing means is a threaded rod and is threadably received in the aperture, which is correspondingly threaded to mate with the threads of the threaded rod.
The present invention also contemplates a method for pulling various articles from surrounding mounted relationship with an interiorly disposed object, whereby the puller apparatus of the present invention is situated with respective pulling projections positioned on a rearward surface of the article to be pulled. Actuation of the actuation means axially moves the pushing means in a direction toward the interiorly disposed object. Continued actuation of the actuation means creates a pressure between the pressure tip and the object, which results in a corresponding pulling force that is transmitted to the article to be pulled via the pulling protrusions.